Lazy Lord
by Monogatsumi
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha ganado la Batalla de Hogwarts y matado a Harry Potter, como se esperaba. Ahora como dominante supremo tiene mucho más tiempo para respirar tranquilo y cuidar a su pequeña, insaciable y ardiente esposa. Hermione Granger.
1. Capítulo Único

**Lazy Lord.**

 _By: Sui Cipher._

 **Aclaración:** Nada de los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter es mío, es de la diosa de la escritura Rowling.

La trama si es de mi total autoría.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Era de mañana en el Valle de Godric, aunque se disimulaba con totalidad.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con la subida al poder de Lord Voldemort.

Hace siete años, la legendaria batalla de Hogwarts se llevó a cabo; y terminó tan pronto como empezó:

Con el cadáver de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix junto a él.

En realidad desde hace mucho tiempo se tenía previsto que el Señor Oscuro iba a salir vencedor de esa batalla, por lo cual el ejército del fallecido Albus Dumbledore aminoraba cada día, los mortífagos se multiplicaban con rapidez y cada sangresucia o mestizo se entregaba a la esclavitud de manera más sumisa.

Lo que debía pasar pasó.

Ahora, las festividades giraban en torno a la victoria absoluta del amo de todo lo que se ve y los esclavos eran tratados como lo que eran. Los días comenzaban y terminaban grises y sin vida.

En una de esas mañanas Lord Voldemort, regresó a ser Tom Riddle. Regresando su cuerpo a un aspecto totalmente humano con un poco de ayuda consentida por él. El atractivo pelinegro acariciaba las sábanas con tranquilidad, sabiendo que era otro día de dominación sobre el mundo mágico y el muggle. El hombre pronto frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos sacando las encantadoras esmeraldas verdes con un toque de rubí, signo de que estaba a punto de irritarse. La razón era simple:

Su mujer no estaba acostada con él.

Oh, su pequeña y joven esposa. En realidad solamente era pequeña de estatura pero su belleza y carisma la hacían ver como la más sensual de las muñecas, su inteligencia y destreza para las batallas la convertían en una bruja muy poderosa.

Amaba como sus grandes orbes color caramelo se encendían al momento de torturar a algún mortífago que no prestó atención a los mandatos impuesto por él mismo, así como también esos mismos ojos se escurecían de placer cuando tenían sexo.

Sus rizos color chocolate, sus casi imperceptibles pecas en las mejillas, sus dientes perfectos, sus labios carnosos, su senos... ni grandes ni pequeños, sus piernas y como olvidar su maravilloso y jugoso cu...

Sin duda se sentía un hombre y amo afortunado, ni todo su poderío y dominación mundial llegaban a hacerlo tan feliz como lo hacía su amada esposa. Estaba orgulloso de haberla tomado para sí cuando apenas tenía 18 años luego de la batalla. Recordaba muy bien que era toda una fiera para atacar, pero en el arte del placer; era un poco inocente. Fue un total gusto para él adentrarla en las delicias del erotismo; luego de haberse casado con ella. Ahora con unos bien entregados 25 años su mujer era toda una experta en todo, todo lo que hacía.

Sonrió para sí mismo con arrogancia antes de sentir como su sábana era levemente levantada. Escéptico, miró hacia abajo y una mueca salió de sus labios, solamente al pensar en su sensual esposa lo puso duro.

 _Joder._

Un suave toque de la puerta hizo activar todos los sentidos del Lord, que, aún sin levantarse de la cama abrió un poco la puerta con magia sin varita, solamente para escuchar al súbdito que está afuera y que no entrara.

 **-Mi señor-** dijeron al otro lado, con cierto nerviosismo.

Voldemort hizo una mueca irritada **-¿Qué quieres, Lucius?**

El hombre rubio tardó dos segundos y medio para responder **-Lo esperan en el comedor, mi Lord... es un poco tarde.**

El Señor Oscuro enfureció totalmente aún sin levantarse de la cama.

 _¿Qué clase de hombre se creía ese gusano para remarcarle cosas y darle órdenes?_

La única que tiene la oportunidad de hacer eso era su **esposa** , que no estaba con él.

Respiró lentamente, aún colérico **-Te dejaré algo muy en claro, Malfoy. Ninguno de ustedes inútiles puede tratar de darme órdenes, ¿entendido? Si vuelves a si quiera pensar en darme una orden te mataré, a tu esposa y a tu hijo también.**

No se escuchó más sonido que la respiración errática de Malfoy **-Pe-perdone mi insolencia, se-señor. No vo-volverá a pasar-** dijo con la total intención de irse.

 **-Antes que te vayas, Lucius. Dile a mi esposa que venga lo más rápido posible.**

Mientras Voldemort divagaba aún acostado en las figuras sensuales de su mujer alguien abrió la puerta. Sólo una persona tenía esa potestad de abrir las puertas de sus aposentos sin necesidad de tocar. Su esposa había llegado.

 _ **Su Hermione.**_

Se acercó lentamente bajo la mirada del Lord, a lo que Hermione, o como la llamaban sus mortífagos _"Dama Oscura"_ respondió con una sonrisa cargada de promesas de satisfacerlo. Al llegar a la cama quedó mirando a su esposo, con una hermosa ceja alzada.

 **-Cariño, ¿por qué no has bajado?-** preguntó con desasosiego mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

Voldemort bajó su mirada a las piernas de su bruja...

Oh, esas piernas lo traían loco desde que las vio por primera vez.

Era una aspirante a mortífaga en ese entonces y estaba luchando por su obra cuando de repente fue golpeada por un hechizo de una maldita pelirroja, la maldición asesina casi da con ella, pero fue suspicaz y la esquivó.

Él mismo mató a esa porquería de la orden, Ginebra.

 **-Estoy con mucha pereza, Hermione-** respondió viendo a los ojos a su mujer.

 **-Ah, recuerdo todo ese duro entrenamiento, cariño.** -dijo con las mejillas arreboladas- **¿Por eso no quieres levantarte?-** replicó mientras se acercaba a su marido.

Ese hombre que la dejó sin aliento la primera vez que lo vio aún en su forma de serpiente; pero cuando se enamoró verdaderamente de él fue al momento de salvarla y matar frente a sus ojos a esa perra de la orden.

 **-No lo sé, Hermione. Simplemente no quiero levantarme de la cama hoy-** dijo con pasividad instantes antes de tomar la cintura de su mujer y apegarla completamente a él, para unir sus bocas apasionadamente.

Cuando acabó, Hermione estaba más roja de las mejillas y sus ojos, estaban _oscuros por la excitación_.

 **-Parece que tenemos a alguien despierto por aquí-** susurró mirando con hambre el erecto miembro de su esposo tapado por las sábanas **-Te parece si te ayudo un poco, ¿Mi Lord?**

Sin esperar respuesta llevó una de sus delicadas manos al enorme pene que parecía que estaba humedeciendo ya con líquido pre seminal la sábana de seda negra.

Voldemort soltó sin impedirlo con gemido gutural debido al roce, amaba cuando Hermione se ponía así, entusiasta y ardiente.

 **-Sabes que te deseo demasiado, mi Dama Oscura-** próximo a ello la sensual y apasionada Hermione Granger de Riddle quitó la cobertura de tela que tapaba el deseo de su marido, Lord Voldemort para subirse a él, completamente desnuda...

A la mañana siguiente no fue el Señor Oscuro que despertó de manera somnoliente, sino su esposa, su Hermione amaneció perezosa.

Más que perezosa, _**exhausta**_.

 **Mis notas :D**

Bueno, soy nueva en el Fandom de HP, además de ser mi primer escrito de la saga.

De verdad que ando por otro lado, _un Voldmione_.

A decir verdad hay muchos escritos muy buenos de esta pareja que además de crack es casi desconocida.

Yo sólo vengo a dejar mi granito de arena en la escritura de esta sensual y hermosa pareja.

Siento no poder dejar lemmon, será en otra ocasión.

Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios acerca de esta historia, si gustó, o si no... Algún error y toda esa wea :D

 _ **Besos y Avadas, Sui Cipher.**_


	2. Capítulo I

Hola gente guapa :3

Regresé.  
No soy J K Rowling, pero si me lo piden me cambio el nombre al de ella :v  
La trama es mía.  
Notas y aclaraciones **abajo**.

.

Luego de la aparatosa caída de Harry Potter el mundo mágico se colocó a sí mismo en la mano del Señor Tenebroso, quién; soberbio, eliminó a todas esas personas que intentaban no someterse a su poderío. Con la exterminación de la Orden del Fénix  
Pocas eran las personas que en realidad se revelaban, convirtiendo la tarea de eliminación de pestes en algo relativamente fácil para sus mortífagos.

.

El régimen había comenzado ya. Se procedieron a limpiar los restos de las personas que murieron, los sangre sucias que mostraban una completa sumisión algunas veces eran lo suficientemente afortunados para que Lord Voldemort, en su completa _"clemencia"_ los exiliara del mundo mágico hacia el muggle. Esas personas aceptaron su decisión con rapidez, iban al mundo muggle, _pero al menos se iban vivos._

.

Los sangre sucias que eran expulsados de su verdadero mundo eran muy suertudos, otros no lo eran tanto.

.

Otros simple y llanamente eran utilizados como esclavos de los sangres puras y mortífagos, teniendo en mayor número de sumisos a aquellos pocos que le eran fieles a Voldemort hasta la muerte. Entre ellos Severus Snape.

- **LV/HG TR/HG** -

Lord Voldemort estaba caminando de forma aparentemente tranquila por la mansión Riddle, el centro de dominación mágica desde hacía dos días. Buscaba a alguien de manera muy específica.  
Trataba de encontrar a la súbdita que salvó sin mediar palabra, recordaba sus rizos castaños y la furia que se abría paso en sus mieles orbes, se estremeció del sólo recordarla.

.

La irritación pronto tomó forma en su mente al no encontrar a la mortífaga, recordaba exactamente su apariencia e intentaba llamar mediante su marca, más la dichosa marca no respondía.

.

Con una mueca, regresó a su despacho. Su seño se frunció y la furia golpeó su mente.  
 _¡¿Quién carajos era esa joven?!_  
 _¡¿Por qué no podía llamarla si era su mortífaga?!_

.

Harto de pensar en ello junto a la soledad, decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

.

 **-Mi señor, he encontrado a varias mujeres que tienen sus características -** Severus Snape estaba de pie unos metros más adelante de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes con características físicas muy parecidas entre sí:  
 _Mortífagas con el cabello castaño; rizado, piel cremosa y cuerpo no muy desarrollado._

 _._

Lord Voldemort posó sus rubíes en las chicas, era increíble que entre tantas mujeres parecidas a la que había salvado, no tenían la belleza de la joven mortífaga que buscaba. Decidió acercarse un poco más a cada una de sus súbditas, Snape hizo que se colocaran en fila india para que su señor pudiera verlas organizadamente y más de cerca.

.

Había una que tenía el cabello tan alborotado como la tenía aquella chiquilla, más sus ojos eran celestes. _Descartada._  
Había otra con labios color cereza, haciéndolo recordar a la chica; más su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes tribales y uno que otro latigazo. _Descartada._  
También miró a otra con los ojos mieles, sin embargo su piel parecía un desierto de sequedad. _Descartada también._

 _._

Todas poseían la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, algunas en el derecho; otras en el izquierdo. Todas eran sus mortífagas pero no le provocaban ni la décima parte del interés que con la chica de la batalla. Así pasaron los minutos y ninguna de esas jóvenes era lo que buscaba; las despidió a todas, regañó a Severus por su incompetencia y luego decidió ir al entrenamiento de nuevo súbditos para lanzar uno que otro Crucio para liberar el enojo, con Snape atrás de él.

.

Cada uno de los pasos de los caballeros resonaba en los pasillos desiertos, rumbo a los grandes salones mágicamente extendidos para el entrenamiento de los nuevos.

.

Cuando los mortífagos instructores sintieron la presencia del Lord, pararon todas sus labores con nerviosismo. Su señor pocas veces iba a verificar si entrenaban bien a sus súbditos.

.

Más pronto que tarde el inmortal abrió las puertas, diluyendo su magia negra en el ambiente; volviéndolo pesado para respirar para todos los demás, salvo Snape, _él ya se había acostumbrado._

 _._

Caminó en silencio por las filas de sus nuevos siervos para analizarlos, si llegaba a ver a uno que otro que lo consideraba para servirle a él, utilizaría la maldición asesina para eliminarlo, tal vez si mataba a alguien también matara al estrés.

.

Snape, pensativo al mirar fijamente a su señor durante un instante, posó la oscura vista en una joven que extrañamente, miraba casi de soslayo al Señor Tenebroso con lo que podía identificar bien como _¿un sonrojo?_

 _._

Agudizó su mirada y una ceja se levantó, con cierta inquisición:  
Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, sus ojos de color miel, su piel blanca y era un poco plana. No tanto a decir verdad.

.

 **-Al parecer la olvidé a ella, mi señor...**

 **.**

Voldemort, con el rostro indiferente posó la mirada en la misma dirección que su sirviente.  
La mirada de la chica chocó con la suya, él, mirándola con indiferencia y un dejo de anhelo y ella, con las mejillas arreboladas y bajando rápidamente la mirada.

.

Voldemort internamente suspiró, la encontró al fin.  
 **Encontró a su chica...**

 **...**

 **Notas del capítulo:** En mismo instante que Voldy mató a Harry tomó como suyo al mundo mágico, pero el mundo muggle debe esperar un poco a ser esclavizado, así que la supuesta clemencia de Voldy no quita lo inevitable, la muerte de sangre sucias.

Y respondiendo a ti, Guest, la situación sanguínea de Hermione se verá más adelante **:3**

 **Ok.**  
Este capítulo me salió muy pequeño, pero aquí está mi explicación.  
La historia es un One Shot, **FINALIZADO**.  
No esperé crear segundas partes o capítulos posteriores, y menos que ustedes las pidieran.  
Normalmente siempre dejo los fics colgados hasta el punto que me olvido completamente de ellos, pero no creo que sucederá con este lo mismo, estoy tan obsesionada con esta pareja, que simplemente no la puedo olvidar.  
No prometo poner continuación tal día, ni tal hora, ni tal fecha.  
Yo nunca llego a cumplir, desgraciadamente. **:(**  
Ahora, dejando en claro todo esto, quiero explicar cómo veo los capítulos:

Ya que no soy una persona que gusta de escribir historias cronológicas _ **(ah, pero de leer si!**_ **:v** _ **)**_ , este capítulo y los que vienen si así lo deciden ustedes son one shots apegados a la relación de Hermione con el Lord(Sexy)Voldemort. No tendrán orden cronológico, pero les haré saber en la parte de arriba del capítulo si es después de su boda _(cofcofpróximocapítulocofcof)_ o antes. :D  
La Zukulemncia viene, no coman ansias.

Ahora, lo biurifull (?  
Ustedes son las que eligen si continuo la historia o la dejo con dos capítulos, repito, no tendrán orden cronológico.  
Si quieren que continúe, dejen un hermoso review, pégenle a favorites y a follows. Y si no, pues háganmelo saber también con un review. ;*

Muchas gracias a **Guest, Lity, DianneBaquirany y a herkyo** por comentar.

Agradecimientos a **BloodyDarkRose9, Correca23maya, DianneBaquiran, Maelysse Ewigkeit, Vanessa love me for ever, aniali1234, cristalgrey2015 y a zuoteyu** por pegarle a favoritos.

Y muchisisísimas gracias a **Correca23maya DianneBaquiran constanzalmv tetsuyakokoro y a zuoteyu** por pegarle a follows.

Sus opiniones alegres o constructivas serán muy bien recibidas por su servidora.

 **TOMIONE/VOLDMIONE FOREVER BITCHES! :3**

Besos e Imperios _(pa'que comenten xD)_ , Sui Cipher.


	3. Capítulo II

A decir verdad no hay mucho que decir, sólo que...  
Regresé, chicuelas.  
JK Rowling no soy, pero a la tierra feliz me voy :D  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Vio sus ojos.

.  
Sus magníficos ojos impregnados con rubíes.

.

Una vez hace muchos años había leído que los rubíes, en sentido muggle, eran gemas muy valiosas; que representaban poder al portador y que destellaban pasión e ira, de manera metafórica según ellos. Un año antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts; curiosamente había visto un  
extraño rubí, en una tienda de joyería antigua ubicada en el callejón Knuckturn.

.

Podía verse como una gema normal, para los otros magos.

.

Pero estaba completamente segura que ese cristal tenía destellos verdes.

.

Como el de una esmeralda.

.

Una extraña y muy bonita combinación para ella.

.

El dueño de la escabrosa tienda, un señor anciano y sin una pierna, la miró de soslayo como una posible clienta. Más dirigió su vista a la misma dirección que ella y casi, si no es por la relativamente pequeña fuerza que poseía que casi la hecha a patadas de la oscura tienda.

.

Nunca entendió porque ese viejo la echó. Pero había algo que jamás olvidaría.  
El precioso destello verde de ese rubí.

Eran tan atrayente...  
Hipnotizante...

.

El sonido de un chasquido la regresó a la realidad, parpadeó un par de veces para mirar directamente a los ojos de Voldemort.  
Su señor.  
Su rey.  
Su _todo_ , aunque el no lo notara.

.

Voldemort, sonrió para sus adentros, aún sin dejar la máscara de frialdad que siempre albergaba su rostro gris. La chica que buscaba no era una mortífaga, al menos aún no oficial.

.  
 _¡Por eso no podía llamarla!_

 _._

Vio como un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la castaña se formaba lentamente en su rostro blanco, sus labios rosados estaban ligeramente abiertos, formando mucha expectativa en su mente para muuuuchas cosas que pudiera hacer con esos hermosos labios.

.

El silencio en el salón de entrenamiento estaba formando un ambiente demasiado molesto para él, aunque muchas veces llegaba a adorar el silencio ahora no lo soportaba, mucho peor que muchos de sus lacayos estén mirándolo todo.

.

 **-Todos, fuera.**

 **.**

No sintió más que una suave brisa para saber que sus sirvientes se habían alejado despavoridos del lugar, incluido Severus, que apenas cerraba la puerta en ese instante.

.

Sintiéndose muy nerviosa ante la mirada de Lord Voldemort, Hermione agachó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con la mata de rizos no muy obedientes.

.

 **-Mi seño...**

 **.**

Sintió como la magia oscura rodeaba su cintura fuertemente, para que la magia de la aparición la haya tomado enseguida por sorpresa.

.

El lugar esa oscuro, pero cálido; era grande, pero pequeño al mismo tiempo, las pocas cosas que miraba aún con la cabeza abajo, como el suelo y un ropero, le parecían demasiado fríos, pero al mismo tiempo acogedor.

.

Sintió como su mentón era tomado con suavidad por la mano de su señor.

.

 **-Te estaba buscando -** susurró Voldemort apretándola fuertemente para sí, una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla.

.

Antes que Hermione pudiera pronunciar palabra, Lord Voldemort, el señor tenebroso, el amo supremo del mundo mágico, la entidad más poderosa habida y por haber, estaba besándola con anhelo.

.

 _Con fuerza. Con pasión. Con excitación._

.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba para sí misma, Hermione Granger se vio encandilada por el beso de su superior.  
Trató de llevarle la corriente, con la cara completamente roja por la pena de recordar que ella no sabe besar.  
Respondió a como pudo, y más tarde, Voldemort se separó de ella.

.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se partía por la mitad al ver que su señor se alejaba un poco de ella, con la mirada indescifrable.

.

 _¡¿Será que no le gustó?!_ _  
¡Oh no! ¡Mi lord se enfadó porque no pude responderle_ _como quería!_ _  
¡¿Ahora como podré verlo a la cara?!_

 _._

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar de la pena, hasta ese día volvía a ver a Lord Voldemort de cerca luego de la batalla, luego de que la salvó.

.  
Sin duda hoy, sería un día que jamás iba a olvidar.

.

Voldemort respiró ruidosamente, llamando la atención de la castaña de manera casi inmediata.

.  
 **-¿Cómo te llamas?**

Ella, aún con duda surcando por su mente y corazón, respondió recuperando el aliento:

.  
 **-He-Hermione** **Granger, mi señor.**

 **.**

Hubo un silencio que casi se comió la cordura de la castaña.

.

 **-Bien.**

 **.**

Hemione miró como el hombre el hombre, su amo, se alejaba hacia una puerta a su derecha, se alarmó de una manera tan urgente, que ni siquiera en batallando por su vida le producía la misma adrenalina.

.

 **-A-Amo...**

 **.**

Voldemort paró su andar, girando levemente la cabeza.

.

 **-Porqué me... -** quiso preguntar porque la llevó a una habitación desconocida para ella y la besó, pero su adrenalina se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejando sólo a una chica con piernas de gelatina y la cara enrojecida, si era Hermione Granger casi no se reconocía a sí misma.

.

Llegó hasta un punto en el que consideró un poco absurdo que se enmudeciera y vivara solo por su señor.  
Pero, estaba enamorada y eso no se podía eliminar así de fácil.

.

Voldemort respiró profundamente, como si fuera un burdo maestro enseñándole como respirar a un niño.  
 **-Creo que es algo obvio, Granger. Te besaré cada vez que se me dé la gana porque vas a ser mi esposa. Te deseo** **desde aquella vez que te vi, peleando como una leona y sagaz como una serpiente, pero la actitud que me gusta más de ti** **es ésta, temblorosa como un conejito, entregándote** **sumisamente a mí.**

 **.**

Hermione de verdad que estaba en un coma mental al escuchar tales palabras de su señor.

.

 **-Nos casaremos como se debe y tomaré tu virginidad. Te dolerá un poco pero pronto sollozaras de placer...-** El lord sin que Hermione lo esperara se apareció a escasos milímetros de ella atrapando los labios rosas con los suyos de forma feroz y apasionada.

.  
Sonrió durante el beso; Granger estaba tratando de responder de la misma forma que él, pero no podía.

.

Era inocente en muchos sentidos...

.

Esa inocencia que arrancaría de su ser con mucho gusto.

.

 **-¿Qué dices, vas a ser mía? -** preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

Hermione, deseosa de más contacto con él se apegó a su pecho.

.

 **-¡S-sí! -** respondió con las mejillas arreboladas **-¡Voy a ser su-suya! ¡Mi señor!**

 **.**

Oh, por Salazar, sintió el pequeño cuerpo de la joven muy caliente, _demasiado caliente._ Tras un instante de la exclamación de la chica sintió como ella, por instinto, frotándose contra su cuerpo.  
Era sensualmente encantadora.

.

 **-Oh, Granger. No desesperes, trato** **de ser lo más caballero posible, pero no me provoques. Nada bueno a salido de provocarme** **antes.**

 **.**

La castaña tragó fuerte.

.

 **-La paciencia es un don muy especial, que se recompensa de maneras muy...-** acercó los labios al lóbulo derecho de la joven, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara bajo su aliento **\- explícitas, futura esposa.**

 **.**

Hermione se sintió en un sueño, de que sin lugar a dudas no quería despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NATAS CHAVAS!**  
 _(Creo que el modo de escribir de Neyde_ _se me ha pegado maaaachhaaaa_ _xD)_

Ahora si, el capítulo.  
Siento avanzar de manera taaaannn laaaantaaaaa. De verdad que no es mi intención jaja  
Pues ahora si que Hermione se llevó una grata sorpresa jaja.  
Esperaban lemmon!? Nah nah nah! ahora nah (enelsiguientetalvez) caritafeliz  
Ahora no sé como pero se me dió por actualizar, con sólo tres reviews jajaja :D

En fin, espero que no se les alla hecho abarrrraaaadaaaaa la lectura caleras...

Si tiene alguna duda de algo, yo no cobro por review, así como a ustedes chicuelas no les cuesta nada dejarme uno, _**me animan mucho a escribir. :D**_ _(cofcofesenserio,sinomedejanreviewsmorirédelapenacofcof)_ JAJA!  
Muchas gracias a **DianneBaquirany,** **Nai0310 y a Guest** por comentar.  
Gracias mágicas a **Allegra** **Salvatore, Donosti,** **MariiBravo,** **POLLUELOSS y a conego** por pegarle al botón de favoritos.  
Y gracias macabrescas a **Allegra** **Salvatore, Florfleur, Jenny Hatake,MariiBravo** **  
Nai0310, POLLUELOSS, Yali** **Potter Granger, conego** **y a gabytahijar** por pegarle a botón de follows.

Si quieren que siga actualizando de esta manera, pofavor, dejad reviews, pegarle al botón de favoritos y al botón de follows **:´D**  
Y recuerden, regalitos de la creación...  
 **VOLDMIONE/TOMIONE FOR EVER!**


	4. Capítulo III

Regresé chicuelas.

Yo no soy Rowling.

Yo soy Skuqura, Soul Dreams, Katen Kyok, Suicigarettes, Sui Cipher y S-CPHR pero no Rowling. Maldición.

*DdlB.*

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en la mansión Riddle.

Los ruidos eran casi inexistentes, y eso que él posee un buen oído.

Amaba de una manera visceral ese regalo que los dioses habían llamado "silencio".

Le habían llamado en la madrugada mientras dormía y ahora acababa de llegar de una contienda contra un considerablemente grande grupo de rebeldes, que intentaban demostrar que aún existía la Orden del Fénix, siendo demasiado obvio su completo exterminio.

Estaba irritado, somnoliento y con muy mal humor.

El señor tenebroso hacía gala de su humor desplegando una intensa cantidad de magia oscura, suprimiendo el aire cercano a él.

Pasaba con elegancia y un toque de odio por los pasillos de su centro de operaciones-mejor dicho, su mansión- con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Al llegar a unos cuantos metros de sus aposentos algo le llamó sumamente la atención.

Un ligero aroma. Feromonas en el aire.

Notas dulces y al mismo tiempo saladas.

.

Esto sólo podía significar una cosa. Y eso no le gustaba.

.

Casi sin haberlo previsto las piernas de Lord Voldemort tomaban camino hacia su habitación principal de manera casi instantánea; abrió la puerta con intensidad y rápidamente le dio una calada a la recámara. El dulce olor de su esposa era mucho más fuerte allí. Sus ojos se enrojecieron con la velocidad de un hechizo.

 _¿¡Quién demonios estaba con Hermione!?_

¡Si encontraba a alguien haciéndole algo a su mujer lo mataría a golpes muggles!

Porque los idiotas sin magia saben cómo calmar la ira con los golpes físicos.

Lo trituraría, lo reacomodaría y lo regresaría a la vida... _¡para volverlo a matar!_

Ligeros gemidos acallaron la mente del pelinegro. Gemidos de placer.

Gemidos de su esposa.

Respiró con la furia saliéndole de los poros y allí, en la suma oscuridad miró la cama.

Estaba vacía.

 ** _¡¿Pero que mier-_**

Antes de acabar de maldecir hasta al mismísimo Salazar vio hacia el suelo, y como la luz del baño estaba encendida. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma para no asustar al enfermo que estaba haciendo suspirar a su mujer.

 **¡Oh, ahora iba a matarlos a los dos!**

 _-Oh... Tom..._

El señor tenebroso se petrificó.

 _-Soy tuya..._

¿Será posible que por su enojo no escuchó como su adoraba Hermione lo llamaba?

 _-Te necesito... Tom..._

Los dulces gemidos y suspiros, y también de las agradables feromonas que liberaba su esposa se multiplicaron a tope, prácticamente cegándolo, abriendo la puerta con violencia.

Allí estaba, su Hermione.

En la bañera, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, sus pechos liberados de un sujetador negro de encaje.

 _Y sus delicados deditos jugando a darse placer._

Cualquier clase de pensamiento asesino dejo de existir en la mente del Señor Tenebroso al tener semejante vista.

Hermione, con las mejillas rojas del placer y la vergüenza, miró a su esposo casi con ganas de llorar, de placer. Incapaz de articular palabra, miró a Voldemort con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos...

 **-¿Tom..?**

El aludido se acercó lo más posible hasta la tina, con los ojos puestos en los de ella, aun en silencio.

Hermione estaba recobrando lentamente la razón, cuando vio a su esposo casi pegada a ella con la mirada roja.

 **-Lo siento, Tom no sé cómo llegue aq-**

Rápidamente el Señor Tenebroso cayó a la castaña besándola con pasión desenfrenada, tanta que le provocaba un poco de dolor. Hermione amaba el sexo con un poco de dolor.

Y Tom sabía eso.

La tomó en brazos con poder, apartando sus labios que de los de ella. Notó que el labio inferior caía una gota de sangre, eso lo puso más caliente. Aspiró fuertemente el dulce aroma de la excitación de su mujer antes de tirarla de manera ligeramente brusca a la cama.

Hermione poco a poco estaba excitándose de nuevo al ver que Voldemort casi arrancaba su traje negro, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. La castaña no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al miembro del azabache, enrojeciéndose al ver su imponente erección.

Era enorme.

Tom supo donde miraba su mujer y sonrió con sorna, pequeña sucia.

Hermione casi no podía respirar, su esposo casi no la dejaba. El hombre tomó los cabellos de su esposa con más fuerza y la zarandeó de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que el miembro que estaba en la boca de la castaña casi atravesara más allá de la garganta, cerca de la tiroides.

 **-Mmmmhh! –** Hermione suspiraba fuertemente mientras succionaba lo más que podía el pene de Tom Riddle, este la miraba con lujuria y satisfacción como su adorable esposa se deshacía de placer.

Como amaba cuando su esposa le chupaba el pene, pero más le gustaba verla llorando de placer mientras le chupa el pene.

Así que para cambiar las cosas para mejor hizo un ademán para que Hermione dejara de mamársela y ella se asustó, Voldemort rio, ella pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

La recostó en la cómoda cama y le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, se acercó con rapidez hacia el centro de placer de su mujer y olfateó como un perro su zona íntima. Olía tan dulce.

Sin pensárselo mucho hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de su bruja y comenzó a lamer por encima del encaje los húmedos labios, su sabor lo volvía loco.

Pronto hizo desparecer la ropa interior con magia sin varita y rápidamente su lengua ingreso en los pliegues del centro de Hermione, quien estaba haciendo muescas inenarrables debido al placer.

 **-Oh Tom~** susurró la señora oscura mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cabello negro de su marido y lo obligaba a golpear con su lengua más profundo.

 **-Nnnhhhh –** respondía el ojirojo, llevando sus traviesas manos a los generosos pechos de su esposa.

 _-Dime, ¿a qué se debe que estuvieras tan… acomodada para mí?_

Hermione en las oleadas de placer no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort aparte de morder su clítoris hinchado. Estaba usando telepatía.

No estaba usando un hechizo común, fue un acuerdo que crearon al poco tiempo de casarse para que en algunas ocasiones llegaran a saber que dice el otro sin mover los labios. O si alguno de los dos tenía la boca ocupada.

 **-Ahhhh, lo siento. Cariño… -** dijo la castaña intentando hablar sin gemir, mala idea.

 _-No lo sientas, esposa. Debes estar dispuesta para mí, incluso antes de que lo pida. –_ ahora había dejado uno de sus pechos para adentrar dos dedos en la cavidad húmeda de la Señora del Mundo Mágico.

 **-Te extrañaaaahhh… ba de-demasiaduuhhhhh –** ahora eran tres dedos. Era oficial, los dedos de su marido sabían más deliciosos que los suyos.

 **-Sólo me fui en la madrugada, Hermione. Debes controlarte un poco –** dijo verbalmente alejando su boca y dedos de la bruja. La castaña soltó una exclamación al sentirse vacía.

Pronto su gesto cambió del casi enojo a la lujuria absoluta al sentir por completo el pene del hombre más poderoso del Mundo Mágico y Muggle. Por un segundo sintió que no entraba por completo sólo unos momentos después las paredes vaginales fueron estiradas a mas no poder y allí comenzó el mete-saca más placentero que pudo recibir luego de los juegos previos de su marido.

 **-Ahhhh… tu sa-sabes como me pongo si no e-estas conmigo…**

 **-Lo recuerdo, te pones caliente cuando despiertas temprano.**

 **-Cuando… ll-llegas tarde de tus reuniones, te extraño de-demasiado…**

 **-Lo sé, pero si llego a ver a un mortífago aquí y tratando de darte lo que yo te doy soy capaz de...-** Hermione lo acalló con un beso húmedo, lleno de amor, de lujuria y poder.

 **-Nunca nadie me dará lo que me das tú, mi Señor –** susurró mientras entrelazaban lenguas y estaba en el pináculo del placer carnal. Hermione liberó su esencia con un grito femenino que se pudo haber escuchado en todo el Mundo Mágico, unas cuantas estocadas más y el azabache se corrió dentro de ella, liberando su semilla en el vientre de su amada esposa.

Pasados los segundos Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia, él todavía estaba eyaculando dentro de ella. Seguro y la dejaba embarazada, no siendo no tan mala idea para la castaña.

Con la electricidad del sexo aun corriendo por sus cuerpos se besaron suavemente y Voldemort tapó a su esposa y a sí mismo con las sábanas negras de seda que Hermione adoraba. Recorrió el hermoso rostro de su mujer, alejando los rebeldes rizos de sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el coito.

Cuando detectó que Hermione estaba completamente dormida susurró unas últimas palabras antes de entregarse a Morfeo.

 **-Yo no soy tu señor,** _soy tu esposo._

* * *

Adivinen quien en lugar de estar programando en C++ finalmente se puso a escribir?

Pos sta nena weh

Ahora pongámonos zerioz :v

Que me dicen del lemmon, no lo se, siento que he mejorado pero lo deciden ustedes sepsis lectoras y lectores

Dedicado a Nakeisha, para que suba la conti de Liret 3


End file.
